creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sekator z Perun
Sekator odciął głowę małej dziewczynki, po czym schował ją do skórzanej torby. Następnie rozejrzał się dookoła i wytarł maczetę w ręcznik. Z głęboko osadzonych oczu biła fascynacja i spełnienie. To było jego przeznaczenie. Jego cel w życiu. JEGO misja. Park miejski tonął we wczesnej, porannej mgle. Mimo, że kolejni politycy wymieniający się na stołkach, obiecywali jego odbudowę, przez lata nic się nie zmieniało. Dziwne, karłowate drzewa nachylały się nad ścieżką. Wybrukowane alejki rozsadzały kępy traw, które tonęły w morzu śmieci i zużytych prezerwatyw. To specyficzne miejsce odwiedzały jedynie miejscowe pijaczki, bądź grupy odurzonych nastolatków, szukających rozróby. Nikt nie interesował się Parkiem Snu. Był on pamiątką po świetności Perun, przypadającej na dwudziestolecie międzywojenne. - Tak – stwierdził morderca i poprawił spodnie w kroczu. Miał potężny wzwód. – Tak, tak, tak! Gdy próbował zamknąć torbę, zamek błyskawiczny zaciął się na włosach dziewczynki. Mimo, że mocował się z nim ponad pół minuty, wciąż nie było widać żadnych efektów. Jego zaciśnięte z nerwów usta zamieniły się w cienką linię, spomiędzy której kapała ślina. Gdzieś strzeliła gałąź. Ptak zerwał się do lotu. W jednej chwili wszystkie mięśnie mordercy napięły się do granic możliwości. Krew pulsowała mu w skroniach, a zęby zgrzytały o siebie. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że z nerwów przygryza dolną wargę, z której zaczęła sączyć się krew. - Uwielbiam – stwierdził i zachichotał nerwowo. – Uwielbiam je wszystkie. Mimo, że dłonie porządnie mu drżały, w końcu udało się cofnąć suwak i schować włosy do środka. Zdekapitowane ciało leżało pół metra dalej, brocząc krwią. Jeden z różowych bucików spadł ofierze z nogi i stał z boku, jakby się wszystkiemu przyglądając. Materiał zielonego plecaka nasiąkał krwią. Sekator wyobraził sobie, znajdujące się w jego wnętrzu kolorowanki. Teraz wszystkie, bez wyjątku, będą koloru śmierci. - Tak, tak, tak! – powtórzył kolejny raz i klasnął w dłonie. Szczerzył się przy tym i ślinił jak niedorozwinięte dziecko. Coś, jakiś głos należący do ostatek rozsądku pozostałych w jego głowie, podpowiedziało, by przestał zachowywać się jak idiota i natychmiast wracał do domu. Gdzie jest bezpiecznie i nie sięga wzrok głupich ludzi. Morderca wyszedł z krzaków i ruszył przed siebie. Nie śmiał ignorować głosu, ponieważ wierzył, że dzięki niemu, wciąż nie został schwytany, podczas gdy ludzie w całym mieście szaleli ze strachu o swoje pociechy. Zdarzało się – wiedział o tym z wiadomości – że łapano mężczyzn kręcących się przy placach zabaw i spuszczano łomot. Podwórka opustoszały, a spotkanie dziecka po zmroku graniczyło z cudem. A jednak ktoś wypuścił małą dziewczynkę w ten zimny ranek samą do szkoły. Jakiś rodzic – może samotna matka śpiesząca się do pracy – wierzyła, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Przecież takie rzeczy spotykają tylko ludzi, których ogląda się w telewizji. W prawdziwym świecie, gdzie trzeba walczyć o utrzymanie rodziny i nie postradanie zmysłów, nikt nie obcina głów małym dziewczynkom. One umierają w jakimś innym Perun. Na pewno w jakimś innym. Tak najprawdopodobniej wmówiła sobie ów hipotetyczna kobieta, która puściła córkę do szkoły. Córkę, której zielony plecak (i kolorowanki, nie zapominajmy o nich) nasiąkają teraz krwią z rozerwanej szyi. - To wszystko ja! – powiedział z radością i potrząsnął torbą z głową dziecka w środku. – Ja! Tak, tak, tak! Nagle usłyszał przed sobą głosy. To go lekko zaciekawiło, lecz nie wywołało strachu, ponieważ o tej porze mógł spotkać jedynie mężczyzn z flaszkami w dłoniach. Nawet jeśli byliby na tyle trzeźwi, by go zapamiętać, to i tak do południa nawalą się do nieprzytomności. Park Snu przypominał w pewnym sensie Trójkąt Bermudzki dla wspomnień; czasami coś w nim ginęło bezpowrotnie. * Z mgły wyłoniły się dwie postacie. Policjanci. Jeden był niski i gruby, Sekator ocenił, że nawet jeśli zacznie go ścigać, to bez problemu ucieknie. Problemem wydawał się drugi funkcjonariusz, który wyglądał na dwadzieścia osiem lat, był wysoki i raczej nie odpuściłby zbyt szybko. Na szczęście nie dostrzegł Sekatora, ponieważ z entuzjazmem opowiadał o czymś spaślakowi. W pierwszej chwili morderca chciał zawrócić. Po prostu zostawiłby swoje problemy za plecami i zniknął niezauważony. Drugim pomysłem, który kołatał mu się pod czaszką, było pójście z podniesioną głową przed siebie. Przecież w oczach Policji wyglądał na zwykłego obywatela i nikt bez powodu nie powinien go nie niepokoić. Błąd, odezwał się jeden z głosów. Gdyby miasto nie żyło w strachu, przed mężczyzną odżynającym głowy dziewczynkom, może facet w prochowym płaszczu przeszedłby obok policjantów niezauważony. Niestety, w związku z morderstwami Policję postawiono w stan gotowości i teraz każdy był podejrzany; zwłaszcza mężczyzna w płaszczu ze skórzaną torbą. - Więc, co mam robić? – zajęczał Sekator. Niestety, nie usłyszał żadnej podpowiedzi, a chwilę później grubas dostrzegł go i wskazał palcem młodemu. Wtedy – gdy było już za późno – głosy rozwrzeszczały się jeden przez drugi. Uciekaj! – mówiły wszystkie. Bez wyjątku. Bez chwili zwłoki morderca skręcił w lewo i puścił się biegiem przez park. Widoczność sięgała maksymalnie pięciu metrów. Omijanie drzew w przy pełnej szybkości, wydawało się jazdą z zasłoniętymi oczami po krawędzi przepaści. Sekator słyszał za sobą rozkazujący ton. Policjanci kazali mu się natychmiast zatrzymać, jednak on nie miał takiego zamiaru. W pewnym momencie wpadł między gałęzie i jedna rozcięła mu policzek. Poczuł krew cieknącą po skórze i zaklął paskudnie. Wcześniejsza wesołości zniknęła, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. - Stój, bo będę strzelał! – krzyknął funkcjonariusz. Tylko jeden głos. W takim razie grubasek został z tyłu. Młody musi się bać. Może podejrzewa, kogo ściga. Idealnie. Chwilę później rozległ się huk wystrzału. Kula świsnęła gdzieś nad głową Sekatora, który zjeżdżał na plecach w dół betonowego leja. Należał on do części kanałów, znajdujących się pod miastem. Nie miały one zbyt dobrej opinii, ponieważ nikt nie wiedział, jak bardzo są rozległe. Poza tym, co kilka lat ktoś w nich znikał i już nigdy nie wracał. Czasem był to zwykły pijaczek, a inny razem zwykły obywatel, który wszedł do labiryntu korytarzy, by znaleźć swego pupila. - Zastrzelę cię sku***synu! – krzyknął policjant, wciąż stojąc na górze. Sekator nie bał się śmierci i nie posiadał zbyt wielkiej wyobraźni, dlatego zjazd w dół dziesięciometrowego leja, był dla niego ekscytującym doznaniem. Kto przejmowałby się takimi błahostkami, jak skręcenie karku, czy trwałe kalectwo. - Będzie ich więcej! – rzekł i pokazał środkowy palec do Młodego. Grubas zdążył dobiec na miejsce i przyglądał się wszystkiemu wielkimi oczami. Morderca nie wiedział, czy naprawdę by go zastrzelili. Bardzo możliwe, że tak. Wolał jednak nie ryzykować i przebiegł pod kaskadą spadającej wody wprost w objęcia ciemności. Kamienne ściany mokre od wilgoci przyjęły go niczym matczyne łono. Było lepiej, niż mógłby przypuszczać. * Z początku stał kilka metrów od wlotu tunelu i nasłuchiwał. W ręku trzymał maczetę, ponieważ nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Dopiero gdy usłyszał zbliżające się syreny policyjne i coraz więcej głosów dobiegających z zewnątrz, ruszył w głąb korytarzy. Przez pierwsze kilkadziesiąt metrów wystarczyła zapalniczka, by oświetlać sobie drogę. Na ścianach widniały namalowane sprayem swastyki i przekleństwa w polskim i angielskim języku. Podłogę zalegały zgniecione puszki po piwie i puste flaszki po winie. Dopiero dalej, głębiej w czeluściach Perun tunele stały się dziewiczo czyste. Z oddali dobiegało kapanie wody, a unosząca się w powietrzu wilgoć sprawiała, że Sekator miał wrażenie, jakby lizał baterię. Doszedłszy do kolejnego rozwidlenia, oparł się o ścianę i zgasił zapalniczkę. Ciemność przylgnęła do niego i dała schronienie. Tutaj cię nie znajdą – stwierdził jeden głos. – Najpierw siejesz strach, a potem robisz z policji idiotów – dodał drugi. Po chwili śmiali się wszyscy razem. - Jestem przebiegły – stwierdził Sekator. Mówił powoli, by nasycić się brzmieniem własnego głosu. – Tak, tak, tak… Nagle usłyszał kroki. Gdzieś w oddali błysnęło światło latarki. Policja! Z szarpiącym się w piersi sercem ruszył jeszcze głębiej w trzewia miasta. Nie patrzył już, w które odnogi skręca. Nie interesowało go, jak wróci, ponieważ wciąż wydawało mu się, że policja jest tuż za nim. Dopiero gdy dotarł do okrągłego pomieszczenia, po którego ścianach spływała woda i zszedł w dół po wytartych, kamiennych schodach, poczuł, że jest naprawdę bezpieczny. Wszedł do jednego z tuneli i oparłszy maczetę o ścianę, postanowił odpalić zapalniczkę. Niestety, musiała zaszkodzić jej panująca w tunelach wilgoć, ponieważ nie chciała zadziałać. - Cholera jasna! – rzekł i ją odrzucił. Miał przy sobie telefon komórkowy z wbudowaną latarką, więc nie obawiał się ciemności. - Kocham cię – odezwał się głos. Należał do małej dziewczynki. – Będziesz teraz moim nowym tatusiem… Sekator podskoczył i z trudem przełknął ślinę. Skierował snop światła najpierw w lewo, a później w prawo. Nie było nikogo. - Jest tu ktoś? – zapytał. Jego telefon zgasł na ułamek sekundy i gdy się zaświecił, blade światło padło na bezgłowe ciało dziewczynki czołgające się po suficie. Krew z szyi lała się na klepisko tunelu. Zwłoki drżały i drapały kamień, zostawiając w jego powierzchni wyłamane paznokcie. - Jesteś teraz moim nowym tatusiem – stwierdził głos, dochodził ze skórzanej torby, która zaczęła turlać się od ściany do ściany. Morderca oddychał tak intensywnie, że zaczęła boleć go klatka piersiowa, a świat wirował przed oczami. Głosy w głowie szalały, powtarzając, że to niemożliwe. Żadna z małych s*k, które zabiłeś – wykrzyknął jeden z wyrzutem – nie byłaby na tyle bezczelna, by wracać i cię straszyć. W końcu przestały być zwykłymi ludźmi i stały się trofeami! To dodało mu odwagi, by otworzyć drżące usta i rzec: - Nikogo tu nie ma... Jesteście martwe! Zwłoki spełzły po ścianie z sufitu i zaczęły brnąć w stronę Sekatora. Każdemu ruchowi towarzyszył klekoczący dźwięk. Telefon kolejny raz zgasł i zaświecił się chwilę później. Tym razem mordercę otaczały wszystkie jego ofiary. Ich skóra była sina, a brzuchy nabrzmiałe od gazów, twarze dziewczynek piękne za życia zwisały teraz niczym zbyt miękkie ciasto. Morderca zaczął krzyczeć i wydzierać sobie włosy z głowy. Wtedy jedna z ofiar podeszła do niego i wetknęła mu siny język głęboko w usta. Zapach gnijącego w słońcu mięsa wypełnił świat Sekatora. Telefon wypadł mu z ręki i nastała ciemność. * Park Snu zyskał sławę, o jakiej wcześniej mógł tylko marzyć. Telewizja z całego kraju zjechała się, by na bieżąco podawać widzom postępy z poszukiwań mężczyzny, ukrywającego się w kanałach pod miastem. Według zeznań dwóch funkcjonariuszy, którzy w godzinach rannych podjęli pościg, mężczyzna jest około czterdziestki, nosi beżowy płaszcz i ma ze sobą torbę. Po otoczeniu wejścia do tunelu kordonem policji, zarządzono przeszukanie parku. Wtedy też natknięto się na bezgłowe ciało – najprawdopodobniej – dziewiątej ofiary Sekatora z Perun. Wszystko to i o wiele więcej opowiada piękna kobieta z mikrofonem w ręku, stojąca w świetle kamer. Tuż za nią znajduje się otoczony policyjną taśmą lej, gdzie zniknął morderca. Nagle rozlega się krzyk w ciemności na dole. Ustawione wcześniej reflektory zapalają się, a w snopie rzucanego przez nie światła, stoi Sekator. Jego nos zniknął, zastąpiła go krwawa rana. Mężczyzna krzyczy i płacze jednocześnie, trzymając się za brzuch, w którym porusza się coś żywego. Nim widzowie przed ekranami zostają zaproszeni na reklamy, widzą, jak morderca pada na kolana i wybucha fontanną krwi. Wszystkim wydaje się, że coś z niego wypełza. Bardzo chcą wierzyć, że to tylko efekty specjalne… Tak jest wygodniej. Abyssus abyssum invocat Koniec. ___ Źródło Kategoria:Opowiadania